Does Wickedness Equal Madness?
by Blind Magdalene
Summary: She just can't help herself, Glinda belonged to her, and only her. The story of Evanora's descent into wickedness, and how she dragged the ones she loved down as well.


((A/N I know now, after seeing the movie, that Glinda isn't Evanora and Theodora's sister, but I had that impression from the trailer, and the movie that definitely encouraged this pairing in my eyes. In my Oz AU canon, Evanora's the eldest daughter, Glinda's the middle daughter, and Theodora's the baby of the family. I am also aware that the first chapter isn't really story-based, but I'm planning for that in the next chapter.))

* * *

**Green looks good on you**

"EVA!" Glinda begged, licking her lips as she clenched her thighs tightly. Her lily white fingers dug into the mattress beneath her, her hips rising to meet her sister's questing fingers. Evanora grinned as she pushed her fingers deeper between her younger sisters thighs, deeper into her dripping opening. It was soaking wet, just for her. Only she could bring Glinda the Good to such heights. Eva's extra hand pushed down on Glinda's hips, forcing her to stay down, pressed against the mattress. She made it impossible for the blonde to move, to encourage or stop her as she leaned forward and pressed her dark lips against the plump light ones that were parted for her. Glinda moaned and pressed her lips eagerly against Eva's as she tried to move closer to the torturous fingers, but found Eva tsking, pulling back and winking at Glinda.

"Not so fast, Glin. That would be too easy." Evanora murmured against a white collarbone. Glinda bit her lips, whimpering as the fingers drew a pattern over her clit, pushing in gently and then stroking again as she pulled again. She smiled at Glinda as she would a child, her free hand sliding up the petite body as an afterthought. As her fingers thrust into Glinda's shuddering body, she slid two fingers in between those pearly teeth, pressing against that pink tongue. Glinda's eyes slid shut, the vibrations of her moan felt by Evanora with a grin. The tongue wrapped around her fingers and stroked as she thrust them in a shallow tease, matching her fingers below. Glinda nipped at the pads of the fingers, drawing them deeper into her mouth as she sucked on them eagerly.

"Please..." She murmured around the digits, knees drawing up around the arm, begging as she could in her position. Her eyes opened slowly and she gave Eva such a look that Eva couldn't resist. She pulled her fingers from that tempting mouth, dragging a wet trail over those pert breasts. She couldn't resist leaning down and pulling an erect nipple into her mouth and sucking, fingers fully inside stilling as her thumb stroked over the engorged clitoris. Glinda made an inarticulate cry, head falling back against the pillow, her chest pushing forward and hips jerking.

"Please! Eva, please!" She begged, mouth wide open, gasping for breath. Evanora's lips slid down past Glinda's stomach until she found what her sister needed most. She pulled her fingers out with a slick noise, and without a moment's hesitation, thrust her tongue in. Her hands pulled Glinda's legs over her own shoulders, holding them in place as they jerked with Glinda's cry of delight and passion. Dark green and white sparks flickered at the windowsill, escaping their preoccupied notice. Eva grinned and wiggled her tongue around, looking up Glinda's body to see the look on her face. She moaned herself, just to see how the vibrations felt in her sisters wracking body, jerking under her touch from sensitivity.

"Is this too much?" She said with a smirk, wrapping her mouth around Glinda's pussy, tongue flicking over her clitoris. Glinda whimpered, nails deep in the comforter below them, eyes glazed. "Nononono," She murmured lazily, saying whatever it took to keep her beloved older sister from stopping whatever she was doing with her tongue.

"Oh Oz..." Glinda groaned, hips raising to meet the tongue that slid in again, fingers stroking gently over her. She felt a rush in her stomach when teeth nipped at her, a heat burning her alive, threatening to consume her. "Oh Oz, Eva!" Her fingers found Eva's hair and tugged, unable to stop herself. "Please, oh Eva." She panted, hips jerking under her sisters ministrations. She couldn't help herself, shuddering. "Please, oh oz, please..." She begged, head tossing back and forth. Her eyes slid to the back of her head as she felt pleasure beyond reckoning. "EVA!" She screamed, body freezing, jerking as it begged for more of Eva's tongue and fingers, but trying to pull away because it was too much, it felt too good. She needed more, but she couldn't handle it.

Eva followed her, not letting up an inch as she forced Glinda to take more, doubling her attention between her sisters legs. Glinda screamed, back ramrod straight, unable to move as waves of pleasure washed over her to the point of pain. Evanora slowed down, pulling her tongue out gingerly. Her fingers slowed down drastically to a slow pace as her mouth met Glinda's, tongue possessing the good witch's mouth, claiming it for her own. Glinda weakly moaned, fingers on Evanora's arms, holding her close while the aftershocks rolled over her. Eva finally pulled her fingers away, holding Glinda's cheek softly as her eyes met her younger sister's. Glinda stared back at her, panting softly, smiling brightly.

"I love you, Eva." She murmured, leaning up to kiss Evanora's lips gently. Eva kissed her back and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, moving to the side so Glinda laid on her, in her arms, more than anything. "I love you too, Glin." She kissed Glinda's forehead and nuzzled her blonde hair. She knew she shouldn't corrupt her sister like this, drag her into the darkness that only she should suffer, but she couldn't bring herself to care or stop. Theodora was safe enough, since her attention was on Glinda, but she couldn't help the sudden flash of fear of hurting her other sister as well. Focusing her 'love' and 'affection' on Glinda in the only way she knew, kept her from ruining their youngest. Glinda knew of the darkness in Eva and could handle it, could keep it at bay for a time. When she was at her worst, she could take the violence, the pain, the anger, and make her feel better, if just for a little while. And yet, despite it all, Glinda was still more pure than any being in Oz, which made Evanora despise her just the smallest bit, despite her love.

Glinda blinked up at Evanora, fingers seeking her sister's darker porcelain cheek. "What's wrong?" She asked, weariness pulling at her words. Her pure eyes seared into her sisters soul, making her bury her face in the blonde curls, unable to look at her. "Nothing is wrong, Glinda." She said quietly. Wickedness made her grin however, eyes flashing between the strands. Pride echoed in her words. "Green looks good on you."


End file.
